


A Perfect Morning

by Vexed_Wench



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Community: Koinuchaos, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thought it was only right they would get along better now than they had before. She was no longer the young girl she was back then. She was a grown woman in her forties. He had changed as well. He mellowed and learned to embrace life. </p>
<p>Written for the prompt bacon and chocolate at koinuchaos on Live Journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Morning

Kagome sliced open a couple of fresh chocolate filled croissants she had bought that morning and then added as much crispy cooked bacon as they would hold. She licked the sweet and salty grease from her fingertips and then made her way back to the bedroom.

She smiled as she saw her husband stretched out on the bed. His form hidden underneath the mountains of blankets they slept under. They had been together three years last June and she was still shocked at times to see him in her bed.

They had run into each other at the new trendy bakery and realized how much they had both changed. Funny how fate worked sometimes she thought.

She thought it was only right they would get along better now than they had before. She was no longer the young girl she was back then. She was a grown woman in her forties. He had changed as well. He mellowed and learned to embrace life. He had lost his rigid way of thinking many years ago. A lifetime well a few of her lifetimes he would remind her. She knew he had faced many difficult things between the time she had last seen him, and that fateful day they bumped into each other in the bakery.

“Are those what I think they are?” Came the muffled question from their bed.

“You’re the one with the keen sense of smell.” She giggled as she crawled on the bed.

“I thought we agreed no more dog jokes?” He asked her.

“I’m sorry, but you have to admit you all but drooling over breakfast made it appropriate.” She tried not to laugh as she handed him a chocolate and bacon filled pastry.

“These are the most delicious thing I have had in hundreds of years.” He sighed and took a large bite.

“Who would have ever thought the great Lord Sesshomaru would excited by mere human food?” she asked while fluttering her eyelashes.

He finished his pasty and grabbed hers and swallowed it in one bite, “Mere human food, you don't deserve something this tasty.” He sternly informed her as he began to kiss his way up her neck. She was more than happy to spend the morning listening to him romanticize the salty sweet pastries. 

She decided if he was really good she would tell him there were more pastries in the kitchen...maybe.


End file.
